1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a path tracking system, a terminal device, a fixed communication device, and a path management device, and particularly relates to a path tracking system that detects a path of a shopper in a shopping center or the like, a terminal device, a fixed communication device, and a path management device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been a demand for identifying a shopper path of a shopper through a shopping center or the like in order to analyze buying patterns and thereby to properly lay out products in a manner that encourages shoppers to buy them, or thereby to prevent entry into forbidden areas in a shop.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-534083 discloses a system that prevents entry into forbidden areas in a shop. This system comprises a cart fitted with a wireless receiver and a wireless transmitter located at a forbidden area in a shop such that the cart generates an alarm when the cart enters a forbidden area.
However, such a system of preventing entry into forbidden areas in a shop is configured such that a cart fitted with a wireless receiver generates an alarm in response to a signal from a wireless transmitter located at a forbidden area, and is not capable of detecting a path of the cart.